


Fireplace

by Zalaphinia



Series: Leokumi Short Stories [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Oh and Leo overworked himself again, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalaphinia/pseuds/Zalaphinia
Summary: Leo is sleeping because he overworked himself again, and Takumi's there to make sure he gets a good sleep.Nap.Whatever.
Relationships: Leon | Leo/Takumi
Series: Leokumi Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601815
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Fireplace

**Author's Note:**

> They’re in Castle Krakenburg, beyond that I dunno.

There were a couple things Leo noticed as he slowly stirred awake. The first was the gentle crackling of the fireplace nearby, radiating heat upon his body. The second was the rather unusual pillow beneath his head, which wasn’t as soft as the cushions found in the library. The third was the hand slowly caressing his head, playing with his hair every now and then. As he blearily opened his eyes, blinking away the spots in his sight, he heard a chuckle from above. “Finally awake now, are we? About time.”

The words were said teasingly, without a trace of mocking. Leo looked up into the amused eyes of Takumi, and realized that he was currently positioned so that his head was on Takumi’s lap. He squinted over at the windows and shot up from his (very comfortable) position as he noticed how dark it was. “Gods, what time is it?”

“Just about dinner time,” Takumi said, bookmarking the page he was reading and setting the book down. “I would’ve woken you up myself after a couple more minutes, honestly. You woke up at a good time.”

“Shit, how long did I sleep?” Leo rubbed at his eyes. Last he remembered, it was still quite bright out, and he didn’t recall eating lunch… 

Takumi rolled his eyes. “Relax Leo. Did you forget today was your day off?”

Ah. Now that he mentioned it, Leo did remember Xander forcing him to take a break after seeing how “overworked” he was. Honestly, Leo was perfectly fine at taking care of himself. There was no need for a-

“I can see what you’re thinking right now, you know,” Takumi interrupted. “And you’re wrong. Leo, you were working at least 15 hours a day! I hardly ever got to see you,” he said, pouting.

Leo sighed. They had already gone through this argument earlier that day, and he had no intention of repeating it. “Alright, alright, I get it. I took the day off, see?”

“And don’t forget your promise.”

“I’ll stop working after eight hours,” Leo replied, rolling his eyes.

“Don’t take that attitude with me,” Takumi huffed, but seemed satisfied with his answer, as he shuffled closer to curl up against him. “We’re just worried, okay?”

“I know,” Leo said, leaning against him. They shared a gentle kiss before Leo stood up, holding his hand out. “Now come on, I believe you said dinner was ready?”

Takumi smiled and grasped his hand, pulling himself up. “Something like that.”

The two left the room together, hand in hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m pretty sure there’s a couple hundred fanfics out there already stating that Leo overworks himself. I’ll just add this to the pile.


End file.
